Flying High
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the "Caught with your hand in the cookie jar" challenge over at the Smut Club. Morgan gets caught pleasuring himself. my prompt/location the jet and "flicking the bean" M/G with JJ/Emily implied. R/R! Go to SussiRay's forums for more info.


A/n, written for the Smut Club "caught with your hand in the cookie jar challenge" You can find more info about the smut club over at SussiRay's forums. Please read and review!

Morgan sighed as he settled back in his seat on the jet. The team had just finished a very long and drawn out case. They'd been running a week and a half on very little sleep. Even Garcia had to come on this one. He enjoyed having Garcia with the team. It meant he could flirt shamelessly with her and watch her reactions in person. Thinking of the computer tech was causing a certain part of his body to wake up. Glancing around he took in his surroundings. Hotch and Rossi were at the front of the jet sleeping. Reid was sprawled across one couch with Em and JJ snuggling together on the other one. He doubted anyone else noticed the little looks the girls shared, but he did. He frowned when he couldn't find Penelope. Then he saw the bathroom door and noticed that it was closed. Reaching out he pressed his hand against his growing bulge and couldn't help the slight hiss that left his mouth. This was something that needed to be dealt with now, it couldn't wait until they landed. XXXX

Grabbing a blanket from the seat in front of him, he spread it across his lap and allowed his hand to slide underneath it. As quietly as he could he unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. He then managed to shift his underwear enough so that he could grasp his hardening penis. A low moan of pleasure left the Chicago natives mouth as his hand slid up and down the shaft. He could feel it getting harder and longer. An image of Penelope underneathing him and begging for him to fuck her senseless ran through his mind.

"MMM, yes," he whispered. He knew he had to keep his voice down, but he couldn't help but react to the thoughts in his head. He continued to stroke his cock and every now and then he'd take his balls into his other hand and roll them around. Precum was coating the head and he let his finger dip into the slit before moving it around the rest of his hard cock. He could feel the spike of pleasure shoot up his spine as his fingers grazed the underside.

"Fuck yes, Pen," he growled. His hips were thrusting up of their volition. He couldn't stop them if he wanted to. The strokes on his cock were getting faster and less controlled. He was too far gone to realize the blanket had slipped slightly and that someone was only a couple seats away. XXXX

Feeling much better after using the bathroom Garcia headed back towards where here team was sitting. She was about three seats away from Morgan when she stopped. At first she wasn't sure why she'd stopped but then she realized what had grabbed her attention. Her chocolate god had a blanket spread across his lap. Ordinarily that wouldn't have been strange, the jet was often cold. What made it so strange this time was that his hands appeared to moving under it. That was when she heard the whisper of her name and it clicked. Derek Morgan was masturbating and thinking about her as he did so. She could feel the wetness starting between her legs. She made a decision and began striding purposefully towards him. She was going to help him out a little and get a little enjoyment of her own. XXXX

"Flicking the bean, Hot Stuff?" Garcia purred as she settled next to Morgan and nibbled on his ear. At the feeling of her mouth on his ear and the sound of her voice, he came with a cry. Quickly Garcia smothered the cry of pleasure with a kiss. XXXX

"How long have you been watching me? How'd you figure out what I was doing?" Morgan panted as he tried to come back to the present.

"I saw your hands moving and after thinking for a minute I figured it out. Do you have any idea how hot that was, my chocolate god?" she asked as she shifted her skirt and pulled down her underwear. Once that was done she climbed on to his lap then made sure the blanket was covering them both.

"What are you doing, Baby Girl?"

"Getting some pleasure of my own," she said as she slid down on to him in one thrust.

Finished!


End file.
